A Robot's Life
MilanFanMovie2016's movie spoof of A Bug's Life It appeared on YouTube January 23, 2020 Cast *Flik - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Princess Atta - Cappy (Robots) *Dot - Disgust (Inside Out) *The Queen - Piper (Robots) *Aphie - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Oh (Home) and Valiant *Mr. Soil - Lance (Sing) *Dr. Flora - Ash (Sing) *Thorny - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Cornelius - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc) *Hopper - Ratchet (Robots) *Molt - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Thumper - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Axel and Loco - Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) *P.T. Flea - Stuart Little *Francis - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Slim - Hank (Finding Dory) *Heimlich - Cooper (Trolls) *Dim - Samson (The Wild) *Gypsy - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Manny - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Rosie - Princess Poppy (Trolls) *Tuck and Roll - Biggie and Guy Diamond (Trolls) *Fly Brothers - Alpha and Beta (Storks) *Thud the Big Fly - Junior (Storks) *Bird - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Ants - Various Characters *Ant who screams I'm lost - Gurgle (Finding Nemo) *Ant that gets tired - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Grasshoppers - Robots Villains (Robots) *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Gallaxhar (Monsters Vs Aliens) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Doug (Zootopia) and Captain Smek (Home) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Boovs (Home) *Flies at the Circus - Birds (The Angry Birds Movie) *Baby Maggots - Diamond Destiny (Storks) & Roshan (Ice Age) *Harry and Bug Friend - Clawhauser (Zootopia) and Carl the Robot (Meet the Robinsons) *Cricket with Kid Pull My Wings'' Off sign - Boog (Open Season) *Mime Bug - Chicken Joe (Surf's Up) *Cockroach Waitress - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Mosquito Waitress - Dory (Finding Nemo) *Slick - Bubbles (Finding Nemo) *Mosquito drinks Bloody Mary - Remy (Ratatouille) *Baby Birds - Themselves *Woody (in Outtakes) - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) Chapters: # A Robot's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time # A Robot's Life Part 2 - Princess Cappy Gets Stressed Out # A Robot's Life Part 3 - Rodney Copperbottom's Invention # A Robot's Life Part 4 - Disgust Meets Rodney Copperbottom # A Robot's Life Part 5 - Rodney Copperbottom Looses the Food # A Robot's Life Part 6 - The Robot Villains! # A Robot's Life Part 7 - Disgust Meets Ratchet # A Robot's Life Part 8 - Rodney Copperbottom's Trial # A Robot's Life Part 9 - Rodney Copperbottom Goes for Help # A Robot's Life Part 10 - Stuart Little of the Forest's Circus # A Robot's Life Part 11 - Stuart Little of the Forest Gets Bumt # A Robot's Life Part 12 - City Lights # A Robot's Life Part 13 - Rodney Copperbottom Tries to Find Warriors # A Robot's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act # A Robot's Life Part 15 - Rodney Copperbottom's Flight Home # A Robot's Life Part 16 - Rodney Copperbottom is Back # A Robot's Life Part 17 - Celebration # A Robot's Life Part 18 - ''Circus Animals!? # A Robot's Life Part 19 - A Bird! # A Robot's Life Part 20 - Cappy Apologizes to Rodney Copperbottom # A Robot's Life Part 21 - Rodney Copperbottom Has a Plan # A Robot's Life Part 22 - Building the Bird # A Robot's Life Part 23 - The Robot Villains'Hideout # A Robot's Life Part 24 - The Robot Villains'Go Back to the Island # A Robot's Life Part 25 - The Party # A Robot's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations # A Robot's Life Part 27 - The Robot Villains Arrive # A Robot's Life Part 28 - Disgust Runs For Her Life # A Robot's Life Part 29 - Disgust Begs Rodney Copperbottom to Come Back # A Robot's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) # A Robot's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) # A Robot's Life Part 32 - Rodney Copperbottom to the Rescue # A Robot's Life Part 33 - Stuart Little of the Forest Burns the Bird # A Robot's Life Part 34 - The Robots Band Together # A Robot's Life Part 35 - The Fight # A Robot's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Ratchet's Demise # A Robot's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again # A Robot's Life Part 38 - End Credits Movie Used: *A Bug's Life (1998) Clips Used: *Robots (2005) *Inside Out (2003) *The Lion Guard (2015) *Home (2015) *Valiant (2005) *Sing (2016) *Zootopia (2016) *Monsters Inc (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Finding Dory (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *The Good Dinosaur (2003) *Monsters Vs Aliens (2009) *Stuart Little (1999) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Trolls (2016) *The Wild (2006) *Meet the Robinsons (2007) *Open Season (2006) *Surf's Up (2007) *Ratatouille (2007) *Storks (2016) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Voices: *Ewan McGregor *Halle Berry *Mindy Kaling *Amanda Bynes *Max Charles *Jim Parsons *Beck Bennett *Scarlett Johnansson *Idris Elba *Billy Crystal *Austin Pendleton *Eric Stonestreet *Greg Kinnear *Kevin Hart *Steve Zahn *Eric Bana *Bruce Spence *Rainn Wilson *Rich Moore *Steve Martin *Michael J. Fox *Ed O'Neill *Ron Funches *Kiefer Shuterland *Ginnifer Goodwin *Jason Bateman *Anna Kendrick *James Corden *Kunal Nayyar *Nate Torrence *Harland Williams *Martin Lawrence *Jon Heder *Albert Brooks *Ellen DeGeneres *Stephen Root *Patton Oswalt *Andy Samberg *Shia LaBeouf Gallery: Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof Category:MilanFanMovie2016